24 oneshots in 24 Hours- REPOST
by CartedOff
Summary: just what the title says. I wrote and posted this back in June of 2010. THERE HAS NOT BEEN ANY EDITING OF THIS. I am re posting this for the hell of it. please no flames.
1. Hour 1

Topic: Box!

Disclaimer: topic was given by Strawberry Shortcake123. Maximum ride is owned by JP

Max POV

I walked into fangs room hoping to find him.  
"Fang?" I called into the dark room. I paused waiting for an answer, when I didn't hear one I turned on the light. He was splayed across the bed sound asleep. He looked peaceful, I wonder what he's dreaming about…  
"MAX! IGGY WON'T TELL ME WHATS IN THIS BOX FOR YOU! CAN I OPEN IT?!" nudge screamed from the living room. Fang jumped from the bed and landed in a fighting stance. Straightening only when he saw me instead of an eraser. He called out to nudge.  
"you woke me up! And do not open that box!"  
"why shouldn't she?" I asked skeptically  
"surprise for you"  
"you didn't put a male stripper in there did you?" he grinned at me.  
"maybe"  
"I'm gonna go look now" and I did.  
Did I find a male stripper? No.  
Did I find Narnia? No but that would've been so cool!  
I did, however, find total with a ring box tied around his neck. He was grumbling about it. When I turned. I saw fang on one knee.  
"will you marry me Maximum Ride?"

Oooooooo! I'm not telling you what happens!


	2. Hour 2

Topic: Women

Disclaimer: topic was given by a guy named Troy. Maximum ride is owned by JP

Iggy POV

Women. Seriously what is their problem?! Max was PMSing and so was nudge. Jesus! Can't they lock themselves in their rooms for that? Obviously not.  
I huffed and pushed my bedroom door open, shutting it once inside.  
Of course I wouldn't tell the girls they were PMSing, they'd rip me to shreds then feed total them telling him they were bacon strips.  
He'd believe it to… oh god look here now I'm pretty much planning my death.  
I hate women. Maybe I'll go gay and save myself a whole lot of trouble.  
Eh…. Nah. Women are too hot to give up. So I'm not going gay.  
YAY!  
Dude that RYHME'S!


	3. Hour 3

Topic: Photosynthesis

Disclaimer: thought up by troy. JP owns MR

3rd person POV

Angel walked outside and immediately regretted it.  
Why you ask? Because iggy and gazzy were fighting. It was a stupid fight really.  
"they get their food from the ground!" gazzy yelled.  
"no! rain feeds them!" iggy retorted  
"nu-uh!"  
"uh-huh!" Angel's head whipped back and forth making it hurt. This went on for a few moments.  
"they obviously get food both ways!" max yelled to shut them up. Obviously it didn't work as they argued much more and louder than the first time.  
"OH JEASE! PLANTS ARE FED THROUGH PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" fang yelled, the flock gasped at this sudden word vomit of fang's.  
"photo-what? Does this mean we're going to the mall to get clothes for pictures? Oooooooo I wanna choose the clothes! Can I? can I? ZOMG! I'M GONNA DO IT ANYWAS! You guys are gonna love the outfits I choose!" with that nudge ran to her room, her cola unopened and forgotten.

COLA POV

Doesn't anyone love me? Why do they not want to drink my insides?!


	4. Hour 4

Topic: dogs

Disclaimer: I don't own. Jp does and this idea belongs to troy.

Total POV

I am so much more than a dog! Why doesn't anyone see that?! See I have wings *flaps wings* and I can talk!  
I saunter into the kitchen wanting something to drink. There on the counter I see a cola.  
I quickly fly up to get the cola. Now can you tell me about a dog who can do that? No, you can't.  
Wait you can? Well fine then!  
Oh it's me? But I just said I'm not a dog.  
What am I? an vampire-ninja from space sent here to kill you with the sword of light so that a bunch of green stuffed rabbits can take over the world giving every other planet in the milky way to me.  
Well it's true….


	5. Hour 5

AN- okay anyone familiar with my other stories know's that I have kidnapped fang and iggy. Soooo I decided to wake them up for this prompt.

Topic: Penguins

Disclaimer: troy came up with the idea and JP owns maximum ride. STILL!

Fang POV

Fang1231 has logged into Yahoo! chat  
D-day: YO BRO!  
Fang1231: yo  
Igbomb: well talk!  
Fang1231: I am…  
D-day: lame excuse for talking…  
Igbomb: can I go get bomb supplies from the store?  
Fang1231: ….  
D-day: sure. see if pastry is ready 2 be picked up  
Igbomb: ok  
Igbomb has logged out of chat  
Fang1231: who or what is pastry?  
D-day: our new pet penguin  
Fang1231: look at what happened with muffins  
D-day: *sniffles* I miss muffins  
D-day hag logged out of chat  
Fang1231: damn it

I quickly logged out and turned off my laptop. I can't believe mom is letting her have another penguin. She barely tolerated iggy and I when we first got kidnapped by dejia. I expected a flashback of that, but instead I got a few flashbacks of muffins, the crazy baby penguin.

FLASHBACK!

"dejia get your damn penguin off of me"  
"Don't talk about Muffins that way!" iggy pulled the baby penguin off of my  
Head. He set it sown and it began pecking my leg.  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" did that penguin just laugh evily?  
"do penguins laugh evily?" iggy has just confirmed my suspicions.  
"do they normaly peck people?"  
" I love you too guys" I say sarcastically.  
"gwe out! i dwont wike oo" oh great now it can talk.  
"he doesn't like you fang! go back to the book!" iggy yelled.

END FLASHBACK!

AN- that was horrible. I miss muffins… muffins btw was a stuffed penguin I used to own.


	6. Hour 6

Topic: Pokemon

Disclaimer: troy's idea. JP owns MR

Max POV

I flipped through th old shoe box. It was filled with pictures, notes, holiday cards, everything. But where were they?  
Fang had wanted to play so I was looking for them. Why is it so damn hard to find these things.  
"GAZZY! HAND ME ANOTHER CARD WILL YA?!" I heard iggy yell in the backyard. I got suspicious as to what they were up to. I went out to investigate. And there I saw them trying to keep a fire going. They held marshmallows on sticks above the flame.  
"want some max?"  
"YOUR BURNING MY POKEMON CARDS! WHY?!"


	7. Hour 7

Topic: music

Disclaimer: JP owns

Fang POV

I was jamming. No not dancing or singing. Jamming. You know that weird stuff everyone does where they have the air guitar? Yeah.  
"Fang?" I heard max call from outside my room. I stopped jamming and turned off my stereo  
"Yeah?" I called back.  
"there was a lot of rustling up here so I thought…"  
"no, no attacks" I said once more.


	8. Hour 8

Topic: The Game

Disclaimer: troy's idea. JP owns MR

3rd Person POV

Gazzy snuck up behind iggy. His mind was filled with ways to scare him. But one, just one would make him the angriest.  
"IGGY I LOST THE GAME!" Max screamed from the house  
"Damn you!" both boys hollered. Why did she hate them so?  
"I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!" max yelled back. They ran and got fang.  
"Fang, fix your girlfriend" iggy said exasperated.  
"why?"  
"she keeps making us lose the game!" fang glared.  
"well you just made me lose" he slammed his door in their faces.


	9. Hour 9

Topic: Porcupines

Disclaimer: JP owns

Max POV

"no nudge, go away"  
"but please? I really wa-" I slapped a hand over her mouth.  
"look. We can barely keep total. Besides their much more danger to have around"  
"but!"  
"no buts! No go out!"  
"Fine." She stormed from my room. I dragged out a box from under my bed. Inside there were little noises.  
"hi lil buddy" I said to the baby porcupine. Yes this is what nudge wanted. She just doesn't get it before Friday.


	10. Hour 10

Topic: Zebra

Disclaimer: JP owns. Idea by Amanda

Fang POV

White or black?  
It doesn't matter at all. It's just a question people ask. Sure some will tell you  
"oh! It's white with black!" and others will tell you opposite.  
"Black with White, most definantly!"  
I disagree.  
Zebra's are tie dye!


	11. Hour 11

Topic: Animatronics

Disclaimer: JP owns. Idea from Vera Amber.

Max POV

You know how all those kid places have weird animal robots? Animatronics.  
Usually kid's love them. The flock however… well we're a completely different story.  
We hate them. The creep us out. And for good reason too.  
Flyboys are animatronics. Once you've dealt with them you're cautious to go around them. But were we doing that today? No.  
Angel dragged me through the Chuck E Cheese crowd. It made me so claustraphbic being here. Both fang and I were alert.  
Suddenly a huge mouse came over and tried hugging me. Lets just say he can't have kids, and that we're never allowed into another Chuck E Cheese.


	12. Hour 12

Topic: Camera

Disclaimer: JP owns. Vera Amber's idea!

3rd Person

Max knelt down in the garden outside the flocks home. She was un aware of all the men in the forest watching her.  
Were they erasers or any other creation of the school? No.  
They were Paparazzi.  
Max heard the clicks of camera's and called for the flock before lunging on the main man.  
~Next Day~  
"Bird-kid Maximum Ride Injures Paparazzi In Self-Defense."  
It was all over the news. And really, do you really believe it was self-defense? I don't but go ahead and believe what you will. You weren't the one it happened to.


	13. Hour 13

Topic: sheep

Disclaimer: look I didn't own it then and I don't own it now. JP owns MR. Vera amber owns this prompt idea.

Iggy POV

Honestly, I can't sleep. Max says to count. WHAT THE HELL AMI SUPPOSED TO COUNT?  
I sigh and get up. The kids are all asleep. Max and fang… well I don't wanna know what their doing. It's usually something weird like planning my death with this imaginary penguin named cole. He swears he's bi but everyone know's he's gay.  
Wait…. Penguins have sexual orientations? wow that was a weird thought..  
I crossed the hall over to Nudge's room (AN- I like Niggy better than Eggy). maybe she'll know how to put me to sleep.  
"nudge?" I whispered.  
"yeah iggy?"  
"I can't sleep. Max says to count but I don't know what"  
"count sheep."  
"okay thanx" and with that I left.  
~a few minutes later~  
"iggy? I can't sleep"  
"then we'll count sheep together" I whispered. And we were asleep by the time we hit ten.  
~morning~  
"IGGY! NUDGE! WHAT THE HELL?"


	14. Hour 14

Topic: lollipops

Disclaimer: okay so I don't own MR, JP does. And I Vera Amber gave me the prompt. But! My awesomtastic friend person ArmyGirl0604 has given me the idea of what to write about. Also I thank her and her BGF for keeping me awake at the beginning of this. THANX!

Gazzy POV

I wonder what sheep's think about (Haha I just did a sheep chapter). I mean they probably think about us wearing their wool. Wool is really itchy so I don't see how they like it…  
Hmmm…. What do sheep think about? Ooooo! Maybe they think about lollipops cuz they're soooo nummy.  
But wait they have no way to hold them so their probably like. "Dang I wish I had a lollipop. If only I had thumbs to pick it up with!"(ARMYGIRL0604 GAVE ME THAT QUOTE!) and then they go to the cows that have a typewriter. You know the ones that go 'click, clack, moooo!' ?  
They say to the cows as the cow's write.

Dear Farmer Dude,  
Us sheep would greatly appreciate it if you gave us thumbs and lollipops. We need the thumbs to hold the lollipops.  
Thank you,  
The Sheep

And then the farmers like "NO LOLLIPOPS FOR YOU!" and the sheep go on a strike that doesn't really work cuz they're really goats.

AN- me + sugar + coffee + idea's = randomness!


	15. Hour 15

Topic: Front

Disclaimer: the idea was Vera Amber's. JP owns MR

Fang POV

I stood at the front of the classroom. Why? Because the stupid teacher decided it was a good idea for me to introduce myself.  
"hello! Will you please tell us your name and something about yourself?" the teacher man said happily. He was pretty young so it didn't seem that he was that experienced with the "bad-kids"  
"I'm fang. I don't talk barely" I said with a smirk. I swear girls swooned. Sigh. They're probably all gonna be stuck up bitches.  
"well fang, pleased to have you in our class. Will you please sit next to Dionne in the back?" I nodded as a girl in the very back rolled her eyes,  
"Austin have you already forgotten that my name is DJ?" she said.  
"I don't go by nicknames" he sounded agitated.  
"what about the new kid? What parent names their kid after a dog?"  
"it's on the registry form Dionne."  
"whatever" she leaned back as I went to sit next to her.  
"I liked you better when you were silent Dionne" a red-head that sat at the next table over said, then began flirting with me.  
"okay Red, now leave the poor boy alone" I sighed with relief.  
"thanks"  
"no prob. Fang" she sneered at my name.  
"Dionne! Fang! Face front please!" the teacher yelled.

AN- hehe I've actually done what dionne in this did. Only the kid's name was like spot so yeah… it was funny only red was played by this weird blonde chick I was friends with in kindergarten.


	16. Hour 16

Topic: Batman VS. Superman (go batman!)

Disclaimer: ArmyGirl0604 gave me who fights for who. JUSTIN BELONGS TO OF BOREDOM! JP owns MR *sigh* still

Max1212 has logged into Yahoo! Chat  
Fang1231 has logged into Yahoo! Chat

Max1212: batman is yelling at me!  
Fang1231: he's just pissed cuz robin ran away with cat woman  
Max1212: BATMANS NOT GAY!  
Fang1231: uh huh  
Max1212: SUPERMAN IS GAY!  
Fang1231: then why's he with Lois Lane?  
Max1212: cuz he's still in the closet  
Fang1231: he's straight  
Max1212: have you ever seen a straight man in tights? Of his own free will?  
Fang1231: iggy  
Max1212: I'm not completely sure of him. I mean you guys did have Justin…  
Fang1231: who?  
Max1212: no one. And remember cat woman is a lesbian  
Fang1231: fine. Robin ran off with batgirl  
Max1212: fine if batmans gay then he's with Iron Man  
Fang1231: okay  
Max1212: HAHA! Your twin sister is Iron Man remember?! So that makes batman straight and superman gay! Hahaha BATMAN IS BETTER!  
Fang1231: damnit… okay fine batman wins… for now

AN- okay soooooo this is a conversation my friends normally have. Like everyday. But I never recorded it until now. Sooo yeah. I'm epically tired, and I can't stop giggling and I have no clue why. I don't even normally giggle!


	17. Hour 17

Topic: taco's

Disclaimer: JP owns MR

Nudge POV

Know what? I don't even wanna know if I'm awake or not.  
Tacos were flying around my room. Why? I have no idea. I hope this is a dream because I sooo do not need to have tacos flying around my room. I mean it'd be cool and all but this was just freaking me the hell out.  
"eat us nudge! We're yummy and delicious!"  
"now you guys can talk?" I screamed.  
"yes! Your cola can talk too!"  
"what cola?"  
"the one you forgot about! Now eat us or else!" so I did. But then they kept multiplying and soon there were millions of them.  
"HURRY GUYS! I'M BEING ATTACKED!" the flock came running but they themselves were turned into evil flying taco's. oh god no!  
"RAWR!" someone screamed in my ear and I jumped. Screaming for dear life. "yo nudge" gazzy said. "iggy made food"  
"okay" I followed him from my room and into the kitchen, grateful that it had only been a dream. But there in the kitchen was a giant taco making a taco army. I screamed and ran outside.


	18. Hour 18

Topic: Bic permanent markers

Disclaimer: JP owns MR

Iggy POV

Hello children. I'm Iggy Ride and I am here to tell you about permanent markers.  
First, never ever give one to a member of the flock. Second the best out there is Sharpie, it stays on skin for a week and a half!  
Finally, Bic permanent markers are wannabe sharpies. They don't even last a half hour on skin! I mean c'mon what's the point? They're just jealous of sharpies. Bic used to only make ball point pens but noooooo, they just had to go and make a permanent pen that barely ever works! So therefore, only get sharpies because no body likes wannabe's.  
"iggy why are you talking to yourself?" I heard max say from the door to the kitchen.  
"no reason…"

AN- bic's are wannabe sharpies….


	19. Hour 19

Topic: Blankets

Disclaimer: I am way to tired to own MR and I want ArmyGirl0604's tranq ninja's…

Fang POV

I curled up. Why the hell is it so cold? I looked at my window. It was closed tightly. I looked around my bed.  
Where the hell is my blanket? Suddenly a giant monster rose from the floor. It was my blanket.  
MY BLANKET IS GONNA EAT ME! AHHHHHHHH!  
Oh man I probably just lost all my manly points there…

AN- dude I am to tired to even sleep. Is that normal?


	20. Hour 20

Topic: Calendars

Disclaimer: I don't own MR… yet

Max POV

"iggy do you know the day?" I asked him after he told me why he was talking to himself  
"Friday… I think"  
"no I mean the date" I asked, clarifying.  
"no, go look at the calendar"  
"fine" with that I walked from the kitchen. I wandered past fangs room. Why is his blanket trying to eat him? I continued on. I looked into nudges room to se an army of man eating taco's. what the hell is going on here?  
"MAX THERE'S A TRANQ. NINJA HIDING UNDER FANGS COVERS!" angel yelled. I sighed and walked back down the hall.  
"why can't anyone look for calendars in peace anymore?" I grumbled.

AN- okay so I feel way loved. My aunt just told me that they were on face book this morning seriously worried that I had fallen asleep. She told me that I sounded so excited about this thing. Well yeah I was. Now…. Not so much, I'm more excited for it to end. But whatever I'll make it. And at exactly midnight here I will put up a thank you chapter for those who helped me stay awake.


	21. Hour 21

Topic: incense

Disclaimer: I still do not own MR! STOP ASKING!

Angel POV

I quickly ran into the store and straight to the air freshener isle.  
I will put gazzy's stinky-ness to end once and for all! I grabbed a pack of smelly sticks and ran to buy them. The clerk gave me a weird look.  
"and why do you need incense sweetie?" she asked me. I turned on my angelic face.  
"mommy told my brother and I to get them. Brother said I could pay like a big girl." I smiled innocently, then nodded to where fang stood against the wall.  
"oh!" she looked at fang skeptically like he was gonna steal something. He just leaned against the wall, watching me.  
"Thank you nice lady!" I ran and grabbed fangs shirt sleeve, dragging him from the store. I hope these incense work…

AN- as I write this I'm burning incense and have been since 9pm last night. I've gone through about 3 packs of 40... MY MOM IS BRINGING ME AN ENERGY DRINK!


	22. Hour 22

AN- don't hate me! So I chose a religion by writing them down and drawing one from a bucket. You'll find out what it is soon. Oh and this is after I kidnapped fang and iggy…

Topic: Religion

Disclaimer: I don't own MR! or this religion…

Max POV

"max? what is agnostic?" (haha I'm agnostic so this is onanona be easy!) angel asked me.  
"why do you want to know?"  
"cuz fang said his sister was agnostic" she said sweetly.  
"well angel I don't really know. Why don't you go ask dejia" and she ran off.

Dejia POV

A portal opened up in my room revealing the devil child we call angel. Okay maybe I'm over reacting just a bit. I mean, her dying all my clothes pink isn't all bad right? No wait never mind. I despise pink.  
"dejia, what is agnostic?" she asked. I choked on my monster energy drink, the only thing keeping me awake until this 24 hours are over.  
"agnostic is where we believe there are gods and deities for others, but not ourselves" she nodded.  
"what's roman catholic?" she asked. Oh dear lord I may be up longer than I have to be…


	23. Hour 23

Topic: Conspiracy Theory's

Disclaimer: I don't own MR, but I do own these theories…

Gazzy POV

"I think red lights are a conspiracy!" nudge yelled from the seat next to me. "they know, some how that one of us has to go to the bathroom and I'm in a hurry to get to that huge sale so they're making us hit every single red light there is!" iggy slapped his hand over nudge's mouth.  
"WHO GAVE YOU SUGAR?" I yelled.  
"MAX!" I looked at Max in the front seat, looking a bit sheepish.  
"I didn't know it had sugar…."  
"max all kool-aid has sugar" iggy said.  
"NO! CRYSTAL LIGHT AND WYLERS LIGHT DON'T!" screamed total.

AN- sooooooooooo I have had a mocha, and 3 energy drinks soooo I think ima last longer than midnight staying awake. WHO WANTS TO JOIN A RANDOM HYPER GIRL WHO REALLY NEEDS SLEEP?

Comment?


	24. Hour 24

Topic: world domination

Disclaimer: JP owns MR.

I have already kidnapped fang and iggy in this story. I'm feeling too lazy to write much so here.

Fang POV

"I'm taking over the world" dejia said to iggy and I. she looked tired due to lack of sleep.  
"is that because you've had energy drinks and over tired?" iggy asked my twin.  
"no. and fang if you don't start talking more your going on my hit list." she'd carry it out, I know she would. So I started babbling like nudge.  
"ENOUGH! Omg man you talk more than nudge!" she threw her pillow at me.  
"OW!" I yelled. What was in there a brick?  
"oops!" she ran over and grabbed something from inside. It was a spork. Why does she have a spork in her pillow? "poor metal spork! I'm so sorry you had to hit his head!"  
"what about me?" I yelled.  
"poor fang" Iggy tripped over me. Creating everyone to laugh at us. Great…


End file.
